wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kor'kron Guard
Mists of Pandaria and beyond updates.}} | base = Orgrim's Hammer, Agmar's Hammer, Shadowmoon Village | theater = Icecrown, Dragonblight, Shadowmoon Valley, Isle of Conquest | leader = Malkorok | leaders = Overlord Agmar (Northrend) Overlord Or'barokh (Outland) High Overlord Varok Saurfang | faction = Horde }} The Kor'kron Guard is a military organization within the Horde. For the most part, they are seen as the elite fighting force of the Horde, serving as the personal bodyguard of Warchief Garrosh Hellscream at his fortress of Grommash Hold in Orgrimmar. A detachment of Kor'kron have also been dispatched to Outland where they serve as the defenders of Shadowmoon Village in Shadowmoon Valley, the closest Horde outpost to the Black Temple. From there, they wage war against the Burning Legion as well as the legions of Illidan Stormrage. More recently the Kor'kron have been deployed in Northrend in full force as part of the Horde Expedition. The fortress at the base of Angrathar the Wrathgate is called Kor'kron Vanguard and is commanded by Dranosh Saurfang. In many ways they seem to be the Horde's counterpart of the 7th Legion of the Alliance. Both groups consist of their faction's elite forces, and both are heavily involved in their faction's campaign in Northrend. During the war against the Lich King, Thrall sent a legion of Kor'kron to the Undercity to replace the Forsaken forces deployed to the front lines in Northrend; after the events of the Wrathgate, they were tasked to keep an eye on the Royal Apothecary Society to ensure that they discontinued work on the New Plague. As of the Darkspear Rebellion, the Kor'kron Guard has developed from a rather small, elite bodyguard into a large-scale military police-force, occupied with imprisoning, torturing, extorting, and otherwise assaulting the people of Orgimmar, both physically and mentally. They largely became the enforcers of Garrosh's True Horde concept. This radical change reflects the erratic behavior of Garrosh Hellscream, the Warchief. It is unknown what the status of the Kor'kron is after the downfall of Garrosh, but it is likely that the Guard will be reorganized and reformed, with the worst offenders being made to stand trial for their crimes. Known members Types * Kor'kron Axethrower * + Kor'kron Battle Wyvern * Kor'kron Battle-Mage * Kor'kron Defender * Kor'kron Elite * + Kor'kron Elite * Kor'kron General * Kor'kron Guard * + Kor'kron Honor Guard * Kor'kron Infantry * Kor'kron Infiltrator * Kor'kron Invoker * Kor'kron Lieutenant * Kor'kron Necrolyte * Kor'kron Oracle * Kor'kron Overseer * Kor'kron Pillager * Kor'kron Primalist * Kor'kron Reaver * + Kor'kron Rider * Kor'kron Rocketeer * Kor'kron Sergeant * Kor'kron Sniper * Kor'kron Squad Leader * Kor'kron Stalker * Kor'kron Templar * + Kor'kron Transport Pilot * Kor'kron Vanguard * Kor'kron Vanquisher * + Kor'kron Warrior * + Kor'kron Wind Rider * + Kor'kron Windrager * + Kor'kron Wyvern Rider Mounts * Kor'kron Riding Wolf * Kor'kron Troop Transport * Kor'kron War Rider * (speculation based on name) Trivia *The change from the original elite bodyguard under Thrall to the oppressive military organization under Garrosh Hellscream is very similar to the development of "SS" (short for Schutz-Staffel), which was Adolf Hitler's own elite organization. Die Schutz-Staffel (pronounced shoots-shtuffle) means "the Protection-Squadron" in German. See also * * Kor'kron Suppression Turret * 7th Legion (Alliance) * The SI:7 (Alliance) References External links ;In-game Mobs and NPCs ;Lore Sep 7th 2011 at 4:00PM}} de:Kor'kron es:Guardia Kor'kron fr:Kor'kron pl:Kor'kron Guard Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:Orcs Category:True Horde